I will not bow
by Batistasprincess
Summary: That volcano kept the WWE superstars in Europe was only the begging of what was to come. Now Melanie's secret becomes known to all the WWE superstars and her mission becomes exposed. Will Melanie find all the missing Gods and Goddess in time or will Chaos
1. Chapter 0

Chapter 0: Prophecy

_Two forces, one born of light the other dark. The Gods and Goddess take sides as the horn of Norse is heard around the world. The Goddess of light Cosmos and the God of darkness Chaos shall revile their true selves. Mortal eyes shall turn red or white to show their destiny. The sun shall cancel the moon and the moon shall cancel the sun plunging the world into darkness. Only the light warriors can bring light back to the world. But if either Cosmos or Chaos parishes in battle the world shall be unbalanced. From the north, The Norse rise with blood stain hands of war, from the south east the Greeks ride in with vengeance on their minds while from the south west the Romans standing by to aid anyone who seeks peace in Gaia. Cosmos will call a pound Holy to rid the world of darkness while Chaos builds up meteor to crush the light forever. After the battle of the Gods new day's dawn will bring in new life and hidden memories. _

_That's what Frigga told us while we grew up. I wonder what it meant. I figured it out slowly and that's maybe why after the original Ragnarok I lost part of my memory. Hell most of us did. But sometimes when I close my eyes at night I can see thing are which to come. Ok so you mortals are wondering who the hell this is telling you this shit right? Well let's start from here. My name is Melanie Sigurd-McMahon and this is the story about friendship, romance, discovering ones self and being true while saving the world. _


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Let the madness begin!

~My pov~

Oh no this volcano is really bad. I know it's cause by a God but I'm not sure who. But who ever it is knew we were in Europe and did this on purpose I can tell. Anyways currently we are in Copenhagen, Denmark's airport seeing if we get a flight to the U.S. but unfortunately I could tell we aren't. John Cena gets on top of a bench and whistles loudly.

"Listen up guys"! John shouts. "Unfortunately all the flights are grounded".

Everyone grown and frowns appear on faces. Then Maryse walks up to John.

"So then Cena where are we gonna stay"? Maryse said with a angry tone.

"Well for one Maryse chill out and for two why don't we ask the only Danish diva that knows this place like the back of her hand". John said.

Everyone then turns to me. I wasn't paying attention having my ear buds in and blasting "How long till Asgard" by: Tyr. Then Drew McIntyre my best friend in the WWE walks over and pokes me in the shoulder.

"Hvad (what)"? I asked pausing the song.

"We're stuck here". Drew tells me.

"I could of told you that! Now let me guess everyone here needs my help right"? I asked.

"That would be lovely". Sheamus said.

"Smart ass". I laugh.

"What I was being honest at least". Sheamus retorted.

"I know, but your lucky Emerald isn't here". I said.

"And why's that"? Sheamus said.

"She'd so kick your ass for being a smart ass". I laugh. "I know where we can stay, my place".

"We can fit their"? Randy asked.

"Yeah the place is huge enough". I tell him.

Then the wind shifts haste I turn my head towards the east. I feel two Gods coming this way. But I couldn't tell who it was. I reach for my whip secretly.

"Melanie what's wrong"? Drew asked.

"Drew to Guderne kommer denne made (Drew two Gods are coming this way)"! I tell him in Danish.

"Guys we need to go". Drew tells everyone.

"Why what's wrong Drew"? Eve asked.

"Listen we're running out of time we need to get to my place and fast. I can't explain why but if we don't leave we'll be in trouble". I try to explain.

Then all of a sudden I go flying into a wall. I slid down it in pain feeling that might head be busted up.

"Cosmos"! Drew yells.

I open my eyes and shake off my blurry vision. Holy shit that hurt! Then I felt one of them going towards Drew.

"Verdandi move"! I yell.

But it was too late Drew goes flying into the wall next to me.

"Drew you ok"? I asked.

He slowly nods. Then suddenly dark laughter comes into play. We both look a cross from us and see Tiffany and Justin Gabriel. Drew's eyes nearly pop out of his head, his girl friend Tiffany was part of this attack.

"Justin, Tiff what the hell"? I said. "Why are you two doing this"?

"Shut up"! Justin yelled extending his hand.

Then a ball of wind comes flying at me. I get up, dodging it in time! I take my whip out and strike Justin with it. He gets hit and falls to the ground. Tiffany then raises her arms in the sky.

"Moonlight beam"! She said directing the attack at Drew.

"Holy light"! I yell hitting her with a ball of light out of my hand.

Tiffany lands next to Justin. I look at Drew and his eyes turn to sadness. I turn back to Justin and Tiffany to see on their arms Chaos' symbol. I gasp and my eyes turn black. No! He's back! How I sealed him eons ago! Drew looks like he's on the verge of tears.

"Verdandi! They've Chaos' symbol on them, they've been brainwashed"! I tell my fellow God.

"Be silence Cosmos! The only reason we can't kill you is because Lord Chaos wants you as his bride". Justin said getting up slowly.

"His bride? Please I will never marry nor join him"! I say.

"that's too damn bad Melanie". Tiffany said getting up. "You have no choice"!

"That's too damn bad we're gonna kick your asses". Drew said walking over to me.

"Drew vi skal være forsigtige! Hvis de går ind i deres Gud tilstande, er vi alle udsatte (Drew we have to be careful! If they go into their God modes, we are all exposed) "! I say.

"Jeg ved, men vi har et valg (I know but do we have a choice)"? Drew asked.

I knew that we didn't. Either we go into our God modes or else everyone could be in deep danger. I pull out my cross. Drew pulls out his cross as well. Then you could tell that something big was going to go down.

"Goddessix"! Tiffany and I yell.

"Godix"! Drew and Justin yelled.

The floor picks up wind and a "tornado" forms. My hair turns from a regular brunette to a brunette with blond highlights; my purple tank top and blue jeans to a while tank top and a white skirt with a pink chain. Drew's hair stays the same but his black t-shirt and jeans turn into a black battle robe. On the opposite side of the battle field Tiffany and Justin were ready for battle, Tiffany was wearing a light pink huntress outfit and Justin into a brown leather warrior outfit. I snappily withdrew my whip, while Justin took out his sword. Tiffany takes out her bow and loads it with an arrow. Now everyone knows the truth, we couldn't turn back.

"Fall Norse. Wind orb"! Justin said causing another ball of wind to come flying.

Drew slowed down time and I put my arm out. I bend the wind around my arm and turned it into fire. Tiffany and Justin gasp.

"Fire soul"! I yell.

The fire bends back into a shape of a Phoenix. Justin dodges it but it hits Tiffany. Tiffany goes flying back but lunches her arrow with a dark tip. I quickly noticed that it had purple at the very tip.

"Drew look out! It's a poison dark arrow"! I yell.

"Time stop"! Drew yells.

"NO"! I scream knowing that, that's a forbidden attack.

Time stops and the arrow stays in midair. Everyone but Drew and I are frozen in place.

"Drew, no you'll die"! I said. "My Father will make it so".

"Melanie I'll be fine". Drew said dropping to the floor in weakness.

"Drew! Stay up please"! I pleaded.

"I'll try, now seal Chaos' mark and bring our friends back". Drew tells me.

I nod and pull out my whip. I concentrated and change it into the Asgardian bell. Drew unfroze time and the arrow flies into the air missing his head. I close my eyes and start to think happy thoughts. I spin and raise the bell into the air.

"What are you doing"! Tiffany yells.

"Sealing your evil spell and bringing you two to the light"! Drew yells weakly.

"Daughter of Artemis, Son of Uranus please come back to us. Odin lend me your wisdom, Freyja lend me your love and, Thor lend me your strength! Asgardian seal"! I said spinning three times and stopping.

The bell rings and the Chaos' seals breakaway and Tiffany and Justin falls to the ground. I run over to them.

"Tiffa! Justin! Are you guys ok"? I asked. "Artemis, Uranus"?

"Cosmos we're ok". Tiffany said opening her eyes and smiling.

"Yeah Mel". Justin adds.

Then I run over to Drew. I grab him into my arms and look at him. I started to get a bad feeling.

"Drew? Verdandi? Please talk to me! Please say your not dead"! I say.

I felt a hot tear roll down my face. It lands on Drew's face. Then the floor glows green and the ceiling starts to rain. Everyone's injuries start to heal up.

"What's going on"? Cody said.

"Cosmos' tears"! Justin started.

"Can heal". Tiffany finishes.

Drew slowly wakes up. I stop crying and smiles. The "rain" also stops.

"I'm alive"? Drew asked.

"Yeah"! I said dropping him to the floor.

"Ouch"! He yells.

I laugh and say: "Stupid don't use that attack till it's time".

Drew rolls his eyes and nods. I turn to Tiffany and Justin. They walk over to me and Drew somehow gets up and over to me.

"Cosmos are you ok"? Justin asked.

"I should be asking you two the same thing". I tell him.

"We're ok. But I really can't remember anything too good". Tiffany tells me.

We fade out of God modes and back into our mortal forms.

"Lady Cosmos we want to pledge our services to the army of light". Justin said.

"Then welcome back to life Sir. Justin Gabriel and Lady Tiffany". I say.

They bow in front of me and smile, Then I feel my memory slightly come back. We then turn to the others.

"Oh damn how am I gonna explain this shit"? I asked.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: History part 1**

**~my pov~**

"**Tell them everything". Said a voice. **

**Then the crowd splits into two and their stood Maryse. She walks slowly towards us.**

"**We've been in hiding for eons and eons; and now the world knows. The world should of known already, but your father, Zeus and Jupiter made that stupid law. But you! You caused Lord Chaos' to fall. But that's too bad, yes my lord may want you as his bride but". Maryse said forming a dagger in her hand. "I'll end you before he gets you"!**

**She throws the dagger at me. I don't move and I smirk. The dagger stops in mid air. **

"**What"? Maryse shrieks.**

"**You should look before you kill". I say.**

"**Aphrodite"! Yells a female voice. **

"**No it can't be"! Maryse yells.**

**Then my mother Freyja the Norse goddess of love and fertility appears in front of me; holding the dagger. Maryse gasp and her eyes pop out of her head.**

"**What were you going to do"? Freyja asked. "You are a goddess of love not hate".**

"**Shut up! You do not tell dictate me"! Maryse hisses.**

"**No you shut the fuck up! You do not tell my mother what to do"! I said with my eyes turning red. "I'll kick your ass". **

"**Melanie relax I'll take care of her". Freyja said. **

"**Sorry Freyja but I gotta go". Maryse said fading out.**

"**Damn". I said.**

"**Melanie'. Freyja said.**

"**Ja (yes)"? I asked.**

"**Lad os få alle til slottet (Let's get everyone to the castle)". Freyja tells me.**

**The limo ride was silent. No one spoke. The gates to the castle opens. The limo starts to move again.**

"**Look out the windows". I tell everyone.**

**Everyone does and gasp in surprise. A smirk plays on mine, Freya's, Drew's faces. **

"**Welcome to Castle Asgard". I say with a smile. "Alister stop the limo". **

**The limo stops and the roof opens. Yet the rain doesn't come in. I turn to my mother and she nods. I take my whip out and crack it. A rumble of thunder sounds and the roof closes. The limo takes off again.**

"**I wish Thor was here to do that". I said.**

"**You miss your "Brother" don't you"? Freyja asked.**

**I nod and breath in deeply.**

"**Yes we all do". Drew answers for me. **

"**We're almost their Princess". Alister tells us. **

"**Thank you". I say.**

"**Princess"? Asked John Cena.**

"**Everything will be explain soon". I tell him.**

**The limo stops and the door opens. I got out first with mom and I lead the crowd to the doors. The doors of the castle opens and we walk in. Everyone's in awe. Mom leaves and goes to the thrown room and I get everyone's attention.**

"**Welcome to Castle Asgard. I'm Princess Melanie Sigurd-McMahon. My family has been ruling Denmark for over Three Hundred years. In the realm of the Gods, I'm known as Cosmos. My Father is Odin the God of wisdom and the king of the gods. My Mother is Freyja the Goddess of love and fertility and queen of the Gods. In the U.S.A I'm just "The Norse Goddess" Melanie". I tell them. "The room we're in is the main room".**

"**Hey Mel who's this"? Ted asked pointing to a painting.**

"**That's Odin in his first human form: Sir Richen Sigurd". I tell everyone.**

"**First human form"? John Morrison asked.**

"**Yes first human form. Us Gods are reincarnated into different bodies after out old ones die. When our bodies die we return to Asgard in out God forms and wait till we are "reborn". I explained.**

"**How many times have you Mel"? Dave asked.**

"**To be honest I've keep this body since I've been "alive". I said. **

"**How is that possible"? Melina asked. **

"**I've been lucky". I replied. "Come on everyone let me show you the thrown room". **

**Everyone starts to follow but the they stop.**

"**What's wrong"? I asked. **

"**Is that you"? Asked Dave.**

**I look to see what he was talking about. He was asking about my prorate. **

"**Yes that's me. That was after the battle against Chaos. Now you know what I meant when I said about me keeping this body for so long". I replied.**

**The painting was of me in my true Goddess mode, with light surrounding me. **

"**It's beautiful Mel". Cena said.**

"**Thank you". I replied with a smile. "C'mon guys! To the thrown room".**

"**Oh Lady Melanie! I didn't know you were still here. I thought you flew out a while ago". Said Draven one of my Royal knights.**

**He's the guardian of night and darkness. I look him in the eyes and said:**

"**We have big problems. Chaos is back". I informed him.**

**Draven's eyes go wide. **

"**Ma'ma I'll get the knights and patrol the city". Draven said with a serious voice.**

**I nod and go past him and open the double doors. The light purple room made of marble light up. Everyone again is in pure awe. We walk in, but Drew, Tiffany and Justin in front of me. Then I look to see Odin and Freyja looking at us. I look at the blank chair next to my mother. My chair that has been longing for it's rightful heir to sit in. **

"**Melanie". My Father said. **

"**Father". I said with Tiffany, Drew, Justin and myself bowing at the two of them. **

"**I heard the news". He tells me. "I wish to know something". **

"**What is it"? I asked. **

"**Why did you break the law"? He asked.**

**I didn't take my eyes off him but they turned red. Red…anger.**

"**What in Hel's name did you want me to do"! I yelled. "Did you want me to stand their and die? To let my friends..No my family die as well? Did you want Chaos to take me? Are you so fucking selfish Dad"? I question him. **

**Freyja looks in shock and Odin was also surprised. He starts to laugh and I get even more angry. **

"**I'd figured you would say something like that Mel". Odin said nearly in tears. "Ah, so introduce me to your new God friends". **

"**Ok. Well the brunette one here is Drew McIntyre aka Verdandi. The Blonde chick here is Tiffany aka Artemis and the other male is Justin Gabriel aka Uranus". I tell both of them. "We also found out that Maryse is Aphrodite". **

"**That's not good, we know she was one of Chaos' generals. She has issues with your Mom and Venus". Odin tells me.**

"**No shit"! I say. **

"**Sire". Said Drew.**

"**Yes Verdandi"? Odin asked. **

"**I'm not one to say much but… what if we don't find everyone in time"? Drew asked.**

"**Even tho I'm the God of wisdom, I can't say. Remember you, Urd and Skuld know what is to take place". Odin tells him. **

"**Odin remember after the first Ragorok, Melanie made sure everyone who wasn't needed to have their memories hidden until time". Freyja said. **

**Then an idea popped into my head. **

"**Moh, Far! (Mother, Father) Chaos can make Gods remember by getting them to be on his side, then what if I can do the same"? I said my idea. **

"**I never thought about that". Odin tells my mother.**

"**Melanie, I love the idea. But why don't you show where everyone's staying. Dinner's in an hour". Freyja. **

"**Yes Mother". I replied bowing. "Ok everyone let's go". **

**And with that we leave the room. **

**Everyone was settled in. Dinner was in a while, so I went to my room. I open the door and walk in. I look around my room. The walls in a marble like pink, my carpet a huge flag like of Denmark. I shut the door and walk over to my wooden book case. I grab a book off of the case and I lay on my bed. I feel the silk sheet on my aching body and the soft pillow on my head. I open the book to the fist page. But before I can even start someone knocks at my door. **

"**Hvem er det (Who is it)"? I asked. **

"**It's Dave can I come in"? Dave asked back.**

"**Yeah come in". I said setting my book down.**

**The door opens and I see Dave standing their. **

"**What's up"? I asked. **

"**Well I need to tell you something". He said.**

"**What"? I asked. **

"**I think I'm a God". Dave said looking into my eyes.**

"**Why do you think that"? I ask him.**

"**Because I just discovered I can shoot lighting bolts out of my hands". Dave tells me. **

"**Your half Greek right"? I asked.**

**He nods. Then I remember he's half Greek and half Pilipino. I face palm myself in ignorance. How could I be so blind. **

"**You're the son of Zeus". I say. **

**(That's it for now folks! Oh and a special shout out for my friend Wolf and my English teacher and creative writing teacher for reading this!)**


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: History part 3

~my pov~

"Show me". I say.

"What"? Dave asked.

"I said: Show me". I tell him again.

"Mel I'll hurt you"! Dave said with concern.

"You won't. Do you trust me"? I ask.

"What- Yeah you know I do". Dave replies.

"Then show me". I said.

He sighs and turns his right hand, palm up in the air. Dave then shut his eyes and then static lighting bolts come out of his hand but only a few feet in the air. I lost my breath for a second. For someone who just started to remember I'm surprise he has great control!

"Melanie"? Dave said snapping me back into reality.

"Huh"? I ask.

"You ok"? He asked.

I nodded and said: "That was…amazing for someone who can just discover oneself, you can control your powers".

"Thanks". Dave replied with a smile.

I nod and smile.

_Melanie._

_Yes mother?_

_It's time for dinner._

_Ok I'll be down it a bit. I'll be late. _

_Ok don't be too late._

"Ok Dave it's time for dinner, I'll meet you down stairs". I tell Dave.

~Dave's pov~

So I'm the son of Zeus she tells me. Am I really? Maybe this is just a gift. I don't think..wait I do think I could be. So I'm slowly walking down the stairs into the main room. I look back at the painting of Melanie. Damn she is so beautiful in this. Cena was damn right when he said that. Well she always looks hot like that. Wait David Michael Bautista snap out of it! Mel's a Goddess and you're a mortal. Maybe. Damn it! Cut it out, she's your friend and nothing more.

"Ah David! This way"! Alister said.

I follow him into the huge dinning room where the others are sitting down. I take a seat and then Odin speaks.

"Everyone thank you for coming to Denmark. We just gotta wait for Cos- I mean Melanie".

The doors open and a male with red hair walks in.

"Everyone I'm Jake of Lady Melanie's royal knights. Introducing my sire: Princess Melanie". Jake said.

The doors open and Mel walks in. She's wearing a white dress with a blue tint. Her make up is also in blue. All the guys were starring expect for Drew and Odin that is. It actually made me jealous. Mel pulls out a chair and sits in it.

_Stop staring at me! I'm not that damn special! _

"Who was that"? Cody asked.

_Over here._

"Over where"? Ted asked.

_Look at the person who just sat down._

Everyone does and Mel plays a smirk.

_Hi! _

Everyone laughs.

"How do you do that"? I asked.

"It's not hard all Gods can do that, right Drew"? Melanie asked.

Drew nods and said: "Damn right".

"Mel why didn't you and Drew go out"? Tiffany asked.

That's a good question! Why didn't they? I mean they're so close to each other, I bet everyone was thinking the same thing.

"Tiffa we're like brother and sister and nothing more". Drew said. "You know that".

"Plus it even said in the book-". Mel started.

"The book of what Mel"? I asked.

"The book… I can't remember"! Mel said.

~My pov~

Oh no! What was that book called? Oh damn it! I can't remember.

"I can't remember I must of blocked it out". I said silently.

"It's ok, you'll remember it Mel". Justin said.

I have to remember what it was called. Just then it came to me.

"The book of Venus". I say. "But the book's in the study"!

"Yeah it was the book of Venus". Dave said.

Drew, Tiffany, Justin, Odin, Freyja and I look at him.

"Son of a bitch, I knew it". I say.

"Knew what"? Odin asked.

"He's the son of Zeus". I tell him.

"Ah he's one of the main three"! Odin said.

"Main three"? Dave asked.

"Yes me and you are two of the main three, you see our Fathers rule their respective realms". I explained.

"Could that mean he's a Prince"? Odin asked Freyja.

"Again whipped". Freyja said.

"Oh I had to screw shit up….food"! I yelled.

Everyone laughs. The butlers and maids bring in servile different plates and drinks in. After everything was in set, everyone started to laugh and talk. Suddenly a young voice yells: "Mommy"!

Everyone turns and their in the door way stands my daughter: Yuna.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: History Part 3

(Ok my bad! I just notice the last chapter had a typo. It's supposed to be History Part 2 not 3. That is all!)

~Yuna's pov~

"Mommy, Aphrodite is here"! I yell causing the dinning room to echo.

Mommy, Drew, Tiffany, Justin, Dave, Grandpa and Grandma gets up.

"Where"? Drew asked.

"Claira and Sig are fighting her off in the main room". I replied.

"Yuna stay with Grandma and Grandpa. Dave, Drew, Jake, Justin, Tiffa let's go"! Mommy said.

"Wait"! I said. "She's after my book"!

"What book"? Mommy asked.

"The book of Venus". I replied.

"Where is it"? Grandpa asked.

"Right here". I said pointing to the cabinet.

I open it and get the book. I walk over and held it up to who I believed was Dave Batista. He grabs the book from me and smiles.

"If you're a God, since you're half Greek you should be able to read this with no problem". I tell him.

He chuckles and opens the book.

"I can read this! It reads: "_I, Venus: Roman Goddess of love; has written this book in which, which Gods and Goddesses son or daughter are soul mates_". He said with a smile.

Mommy smiles and Drew, Tiffany, Justin and Jake left. Oh no I got a bad feeling. No! A Scyphozoa.

"Mom! She brought a Scyphozoa run"! I yell.

The door opens Maryse and the Scyphozoa walks in. Mom starts walking slowly backwards.

"Give me the book of Venus, Cosmos"! Maryse said.

"No! You'll have to kill me for it"! Mommy yells.

No Mommy you can't die. What am I going to do? Then my mind snaps a thought. Daddy…who are you? Please Freyja help me! Who's my Daddy?

"Daddy"! I yell.

I look at Dave right in the eyes.

"Daddy help Mommy"! I started to cry.

The Scyphozoa floats closer to Mommy. Maryse halts the Scyphozoa and forms a dagger in her hand.

"Go to Hel"! Maryse said.

"Gladly! As long as the world is safe after I do"! Mommy replies.

"Mommy"! I scream.

A teardrop of mine drops to the floor. The floor then turns a bright white… It feels warm!

~Dave's pov~

_My son._

_Son?_

_David save Melanie, your soul mate._

_Soul mate? Mel?_

_Yuna is your daughter._

_Who are you?_

_I'm Zeus…Now awaken!_

Maryse raises the dagger in the air.

"Aphrodite"! I roar.

She turns to me. I look at her with anger in my eyes. Then a cross made of gold forms in my hand. Maryse gaps and I look at the cross.

_Save her!_

"Godix"! I yell.

Then my black tank top and blue jeans turn into a golden color shirt and black pants. A lighting bolt forms in my hand but quickly turns into two guns.

"No! You- No this- No! No! No! You can't be"! Maryse screams.

"Aphrodite leave my mate alone"! I said shooting one of the guns at her Scyphozoa. The Scyphozoa burst and Mel jumps up. She kicks the dagger out of Maryse's hand. Then Mel kicks Maryse's midsection and she slams into the wall.

"I won't be defeated"! Maryse yells as she teleports out.

~My pov~

"Damn". I said in a whisper.

"Yay! Daddy saved Mommy"! Yuna said running over and hugging Dave.

"Thanks Dave". I tell him.

He nods and smiles. The other Gods and Goddess walks in with the knights behind them.

"You guys ok"? Odin asked.

"I think". Justin said sitting in his chair.

"Betch can fight". Drew said also sitting.

Tiffany with out a word sits next to Drew.

"So Melanie why don't you introduce your knights". Freyja said.

"Ok! Who to start. Well the red head here is Jacob; he's the guardian of fire and flames. Next is Draven he's the guardian of night and darkness. Claira here is the guardian of air and wind. Her twin sis Hailena is the guardian of ice and water. Sig here's the guardian of nature and earth and his cousin Crysta is the guardian of love and light". I said.

"It's nice to meet all of you". Sig said.

"Yes it is". Crysta asked.

"So Mel fill us all in with the details on this betch"! Hailena said.

~Chaos' pov~

"You have failed me again Maryse"! I roared.

"Sire I'm so sorry please don't punish me"! Maryse screams.

"You tried to kill my "wife" not once but twice on this day"! I continue to shout. "What were you thinking"!

"I wasn't! Please spare me". Maryse said with tears.

"Why should I"? I asked.

"I would never betray you milord". She said.

I smirk knowing she's saying the truth.

"Get up and get out of my sight. Your life has been spared for now". I tell her.

"Thank you"! She said running out.

I then turn back to a picture of Melanie. She looks so happy. Soon my love, you'll be with me.

~My pov~

When dinner was over I went to the study. I figured maybe I could find some info. I sat in my chair near the back window. It was a chair fit for me no matter what age or size I became. I opened up the book. _Profeti… _Prophecy. I turn to the next one in the book. (Read chapter 0 for the first one) I couldn't believe what I read. I drop the book and run out of the room.

"Moh! Far! (Mother! Father!)"! I yell.

I walk into the meeting room and everyone was their.

"What's going on"? I asked.

"Datter (Daughter) everyone here has questions. Why don't we let them be answered". Odin said.

"Far! Are you sure"! I asked.

He nods. I sighed and sit down.

"Ok so who wants to go first"? I asked.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Prophecy part 2

_Fire shall rain from the sky. The first sign of Ragorok: the end of days. Next golden blood shall spill onto Gaia. After that thunder and lighting shall tremble Gaia, the winds shall blow rain. Darkness will take over the skies and no light shall be let in. Eyes turn bright or dark. Aura's become white or black. Sides shall be taken and the marks set into place. Only the blessed shall survive. _

_Chaos' goal: To have Cosmos as his wife, to rule by his side. _

_While Cosmos' goal: To let light shine again, to left freedom reign. _

_At the end of the battle Aura shall make judgment on who stays and who goes to Hel._


End file.
